That Kinda Crazy Love
by vivalajaxteller
Summary: Jax & Tara through out High school & what drove her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. New story. I deleted the other story because I lost interest & I didn't write it well. This story however I think will be better. I want this story to focus on how Jax changed Tara & how she got sick of it & left. Please review & tell me how you feel about it so far. I will update everyday around this time. I just love writing at 12AM. LOL. xoxo**

Jax woke up in the clubhouse dorm room..again. He looked & saw a crow-eater in his bed. He woke her up & told her to leave. Jax was 16 years old but he was experienced that's for didn't really do girlfriends, he hit it & quit it with all the girls. He wasn't a member or a prospect yet but his dad being the creater of the club gave him his advantages. Also his now step dad being the president. He knew he would become a prospect when he was 18 & could not wait for that. SAMCRO was his future. He got up & got ready for school. "Ugh" Jax said. He hated school. "two more years" he thought.

Tara Knowles just moved to charming with her Mom & Dad. She was starting Charming High today & boy was she nervous. She looked in the mirror one more time & walked out her room to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tara"<p>

Good morning Dad. Morning Mom"

"Morning baby. Excited for school"

"Haha so funny." She said as she took a bite of her bread.

"Your mom & I are going out today. We most likely won't be here when you get home from school but we will be back before 12. Will you be okay being alone honey?" Her dad asked. Tara knew why they were going out. It was there anniversary. Of course she wouldn't care.

"Of course I would be fine. Have fun Mom & Dad." She said as she got up & grabbed her bag & keys. "Not to much fun guys" She said laughing as she walked out the door.

Jax walked into school & Of course all the girls were over him. He flirted with a new girl one by one. He fucked them & then moved on to the next girl.

He saw his bestfriend Opie& walked over to him. Opie was part of the club as much as Jax. Opies old man helped John create the club.

"Hey brother"

Opie just nodded. He was tired as shit.

"You seem just a tad tired bro" Jax laughed.

"fuuuckkkk offfffff" Opie said.

"Let's get to class. I'm not trying to get detention for being late AGAIN."

"Yeah lets go"

* * *

><p>Tara walked into class with her head down. She HATED being the new girl. She took a seat in the front row.<p>

"Okay class. Partner work today. I will allow you guys to pick your partner." Mr. Nelson said.

Everyone got their partners & Tara just stayed in her seat. "greatttt" she thought.

"You must be the new student. Tara Knowles right?"

All eyes were on her now.

"yes"

"Okay well since the class in uneven, there will just have to be 3 in a group. Work with those two"

She looked up to see who he was pointing at. A chunky guy who was hot. But another guy that was just perfect in all ways. He also screamed BADBOY. She always loved badboys just never admitted it. She was probably drooling by now. She got up & walked over to them & took a seat. She looked down again blushing.

"I'm Jax. You must be shy?" Jax said laughing.

She looked up & smiled embarrassingly.

"Tara"

Jax kept on staring at her. Jesus. She was gorgeous. & she didn't even try hard. He was just so amazed at her beauty.

"I'm Opie" He said with a nod.

"Hi" She waved.

"Let's start this fuckshit don't you say" Opie said grabbing the book.

Jax & Tara just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally they grabbed a book & started as well.

"Man was he beautiful" She thought.

"Jesus Christ she was gorgeous" He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated earlier then i expected. This story is keeping my alive while I wait for Season 7. I'm also pretending Tara is not dead right now. LOL. Review. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own these Characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2.<p>

Tara walked home from school since her parents are on there anniversary. "I wanna what their doing" she thought laughing to herself. For some reason her mind went to Jax..AGAIN. His eyes where just gorgeous. As well as his body & HIS HAIR. Oh Jesus his hair. His Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, you're new here right"

Tara looked up. She did not know someone was walking behind her. "Uhm. Yeah, Tara."

"Donna. I'm Opies boyfriend. You met him today right"

"Oh okay. Yeah we were in a group together, with Jax. By the way, Who is Jax" She mentally cursed herself. Why did she ask that.

"Ouuuuu. Youuuu likkeeee Jaaxxxxxx" She said laughing.

"No.. I just wanna know who he is"

"He's a good friend. Funny. VERRRYYY COCKY. Jax is a good person. Just not with ladys. He doesn't do girlfriends much. He flirts,fucks & leaves. Then does the pattern again." Donna said staring at her.

Tara just stood there shocked. "He had sex with a lot of girls & he is sixteen?"

"Yeah. Look I don't know why you are asking about him & I don't mean to sound like a bitch right now but DON'T like Jax. He will just break your heart & you look like you don't deserve that"

"Hmm. Good to know. Thanks. Sooooo." Tara said changing the subject. She did not wanna talk about this anymore. "Where you headed"

"Home. But later I'm going to a little party with Jax , Opie , Kelly & me. You should come. It's fun."

" I don't do parties."

"It will be fun. & Jax won't come at you. He likes blondes"

"I..." she was interrupted.

"You are coming Tara." Donna gives Tara a paper & Tara writes her number down sighing.

"K. I'll call you around six. See you around" Donna said walking across the street.

Tara groaned as she continued walking. She did not want to go to this party. Tara Knowles did not do parties. She walked inside her house & started looking for outfits

* * *

><p>"Hey baby" Opie said as he picked Donna up &amp; hugged her.<p>

"Ugghhhhhhh" Jax said laughing. "You are so pussy whipped"

"Fuck off"

"Oh. I invited the new girl Tara." Donna said.

Jaxs eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You what?"

"I seen her walking & I was like hey come to our little party tonight. She seems really quiet. Why not let her have some fun. Plus I think she likes Jax."

Jax choked on his soda. "What"

"She was asking about what you were like & stuff"

"And" Jax said obviously waiting for her to continue.

"That's it. why?" Donna said with an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just asking." Jax said quickly. "Hey let's go get the beer." He said changing the subject.

Opie & Donna looked at eachother & laughed.

The door bell rang & Donna screamed. "Kellys here. PARTYYY" She said opening the door.

* * *

><p>Tara groaned. She could not find anything to wear. Thank god Donna didn't call yet she was no where near ready. She decided to go in her moms room &amp; get an outfit. Her mom always had cute clothes &amp; she knew wouldn't mind. Tara loved her mom more than anything. Her dad too. But Tara had a special bond with her mom that couldn't be replaced. She looked in her moms closet for clothes.<p>

"Ou. That looks cute" It was a red shirt with a gold chain & a short jean skirt. Tara put it on & liked it. "Finally got an outfit" She thought. Then her phone rang. She ran to go get it.

"Hello"

"Tara, it's Donna."

"Hey"

"Hey. Are you ready"

"yeah"

"K. The address is 22 Symol Ave. See you there"

"Okay"

Tara looked at herself in the mirror one more time & left. "Why just why am I doing this she thought" Thank god she knew where Symol Ave was & Thank God it wasn't far because she wouldn't have a ride since her parents are out of time. Come to think of it she wish it were far so she wouldn't have to go. She would see Jax & drool over him again. But she knew not to like him because of what Donna told her. After five minutes she got to the party & walked inside. "Here goes nothing" She thought. Once she got inside Donna greeted her.

"Tara glad you can make it! This is Kelly, & that's Jax & Opie as you already know. Sit down we are gonna start drinking & telling funny stories."

"Hi she said to Kelly" Kelly looked like a really nice girl even though she barely had clothes on.

" Your parents won't care that you drinking all of this?" Tara asked now scared. Plus she never drunk before let alone go to a party like this.

"It's my house" Opie said. "My dad's cool. He doesn't care as long as it isn't his whiskey we're drinking." They all laughed.

Tara sat down next to to Kelly across from Jax. He did not stop staring at her. Jesus was he hot. He wore a white shirt with baggy jeans & a knife on his jeans. She was probably drooling. She looked away from him but she was pretty sure he didn't look away from her.

"K let start" Donna said passing them beers.

They started telling funny stories & they all laughed. They were starting to all get drunk & crazy. Including Tara to her surprise. She never did this before. But was starting to like it.

Opie & Donna went to Opies room to "Take a nap" & it was just Tara , Kelly , & Jax drunk as hell. Jax got up & sat next to Tara.

"Sooo Tara. I really thought you were innocent. Guess notttt" He said dying of laughter.

Tara just laughed. She didn't know what to say. Then she looked at the time. She had to get home before twelve & go to sleep before her parents get home & see she had been drinking.

"I have to go. My parents will be really upset if they saw I was drinking. Tell Donna whenever her & Opie come out from their "nap" Thank you." She said walking out.

"Wait. Let me walk you. It's dark out."

"No no no, it's..."

"You're not walking alone at night. Come on"

"Fine"

Kelly just laughed. Jax felt something for this girl she could tell. He never walked a girl home. If they wanted to go home, they walked by themselves. But to Tara he INSISTED she walked with him. She laughed again. "Maybe Tara will be good for Jax" They looked cute together. She was now on a mission to get them together.

"So your parents aren't home at this time" Jax said raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's there anniversary. I'll let them have their fun for the night. As long as I don't get a little sibling"

Jax laughed.

"What about you. Where are your parents?"

"My mom is really cool. She doesn't care about when I get home & stuff. & my dad passed away last year."

Tara stopped walking. "I'm so sorry Jackson. I shouldn't have asked"

He chuckled. "It's fine... Wait how did you know my real name was Jackson?" He said confused. He didn't tell her it was.

"I'm not stupid"

He looked up at her & laughed.

"Well this is my house. Thank you Jax" She said smiling nervously.

"Anytime darlin" He smiled genuinely at her.

"Bye Jax"

"Bye Tara"

She walked inside the house. Put her moms clothes away & went to her room & smiled. She didn't know why. Yes she did. Jax was why.

* * *

><p>Jax walked back to Opies house. He decided to crash there.<p>

"You like Tara you like Tara" Opie said in a girly voice.

"No. I don't. I just walked her home. Would i ever let a girl walk home by herself at night?"

This time Kelly , Donna , & Opie answered . "Yes"

"Whatever. I don't like her. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight"

"You didn't even ask if you could sleepover bro" Opie said laughing. Jax actually never asked & Opie didn't care but Opie was just pushing his buttons & he knew it.

"Fuck offffffffffff"

Opie laughed. As Jax went to sleep. Opie , Donna , & Kelly continued partying.

* * *

><p>Tara woke up to someone knocking on her door. She groaned &amp; got up to answer the door. She opened the door &amp; saw a cop standing there.<p>

"Can I help you"

"Tara Knowles"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need you to come with us to the hospital. Your parents got into in accident & both of them are in critical condition."

Tara froze & felt like she got hit with a huge rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Be honest (I can take criticism ) LOL.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3.<p>

Tara felt her heart stop. "w..whaat"

"I'm sorry Tara. Come with with me to the on."

Tara did not know how she got the hospital but she did. She did not say a word. Just cried. By herself. God she wish she had someone to cry with.

"Tara"

Tara looked up & saw the doctor.

"Yes. How are they doing."

"Your dad is stable."

"My mom? She was afraid to ask."

"Her brain is bleeding... We are trying are best to stabilize it. Do you have any friends or family you can call to stay with you honey?"

Tara cried even louder. She went to the payphone & called Donna.

"Tara, What's up?"

"Mmm..y momm. my. dad. they. are. in . the . hospital . please come" She hung up & cried she couldn't say more. She called Donna because that was here only friend right now. All of her family were in San sat down in the chair & her parents. They were suppose to have the time of their lives together & their fighting for their lives.

"Tara"

She looked up & was shocked to see who it was. It was Jax. How did he know? She called Donna. She just continued crying. Jax sat down next to her & hugged her. She cried into his chest. She let it all out. He was her rock right now. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Tara crying into Jaxs chest. She finally stopped & looked at him.

"I called she didn't wanna come"

"No she did. I insisted. I was worried fucking" He stopped not wanting to sound like a pussy.

"Thank you Jax." She leaned over & kissed him. They both froze. Why the fuck did she do that? They just stared at each other. Shocked.

"Tara" The Doctor said. Breaking the moment between the two.

She got up quickly.

"Yes?"

"Your dad will make it."

Tara signed revealed.

"My mom?"

"We stopped the bleeding. She is still critical."

"Why is she still on critical if the bleeding stopped?"

"It could start again. But we are pretty sure it won't"\

"Can I see them?"

"No. They need their sleep. Come in the morning. I'm sorry hun" She walked away.

"Looks like they will be okay Tara." Jax said walking over to her.

"Yeah. I really hope. They are all I have Jax" She started crying again.

"Tara. I promise they will make it out of this. Come on let me take you home?"

"How"

"Pineys car"

"Okay"

"Let's go." He put his arm around her gently. "They will be fine, I promise"

As Jax was walking with Tara. His mind kept on thinking. He did not know why the fuck he insisted on coming here. What makes things worse is SHE kissed HIM. Holy fuck. Was He starting to like her. Yes.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they are okay" Donna said.<p>

"Yeah. Jax just called." Opie said.

"Why did Jax wanna go so bad?" Kelly asked.

"He probably felt bad. Plus he probably wants to get in her pants."

"No. I don't think so" Donna said.

"You think he likes her? No. Jax doesn't "like" people. He fucks em & leaves." Opie said.

"He does. If he wanted to be in her pants he would have already. Jax would NEVER go

o a hospital for a girl he just wants to "fuck". Jax would NEVER walk a girl home just because it was dark out & she was alone. He fucking likes her."

They all looked at eachother & said "Holy shit"

It was a shocker to all of them because Jackson Teller doesn't do "feelings" or "caring about a girl shit". This was a first.

* * *

><p>As Jax got to Taras house he pulled into her driveway. They looked at eachother.<p>

Then she said something that shocked both of them.

"Can you come inside please. I don't wanna be alone Jax. I don't really know you but right now you are my rock." Tara said about to cry. She hated how she had to beg but right now Jax was helping her & she needed him.

"Okay"

They walked inside. Tara walked straight to her room with Jax trailing behind. She went straight to her bed & cried. Jax sat down next to her & hugged her. After a while she fell asleep in his arms. Jax however was neck deep in his thoughts. He barely knew this girl. Now he was in her bed with his arms over her. He got to the hospital as quick as possible. Another thing he didn't understand. Why was he doing that to a girl he didn't fucking know. Why the fuck was he here right now. If it were any other girl he would have said no & left. Why Tara. We did he care so freaking much. He didn't like her. He couldn't. That's not Jax Teller. Jackson Teller is a 16 year old man whore who fucks every girl, not a boy who cares about a girl so much that he just met. When she kissed him he felt like he was flying, even if it were for three seconds. Jesus Christ he liked her. He stared at her sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning Jax took Tara to the hospital since there was no school today. He asked if she wanted him to stay &amp; she told him he did enough for her. It's okay. He finally agreed and left to go to the clubhouse.<p>

"Were you been" Gemma asked. Jaxs crazy mom.

"Opies." He did not want his mom to know what he did for Tara. She would have a million questions that Jax was to tired to anwser.

"Opies huh? Then why is he here right now?"

"I left before him since he takes to long to wake up" Opie jumped in.

"Thank god for my bestfriend" Jax thought.

"Mhm" Gemma said walking away.

"Thanks bro."

"Take a seat" He said seriously.

"Okayyy" Jax said. What was his deal?

"You like Tara?"

"Noooo"

"Why you lying? It's okay that you do brother. She's a good girl. You need that honestly."

"Why the fuck do I need that"

"Come on bro. Your 16 & you've had sex so many times with so many different girls, I've lost count."

"You did the same shit"

"I know. Then Donna came along. I love her man. I always will. All I'm saying is don't be afraid of your feeling toward her. I was with Donna too." Opie said getting up & walking away.

"How do you know i like her?"

Opie chuckled. "Let's see. You insisted on walking her home just because "It was too dark out", You ran over to the hospital so quick when you found out her parents were in an accident, & you stayed at her house to comfort her I'm guessing? I'm not stupid bro."

" I don't even know her. How do i know i like her."

"You do. Now shut up & help me fix my bike. I wanna be able to ride this shit before i turn 17 next month."

"Fine" Jax said getting up & helping him.

* * *

><p>Tara saw her parents. They looked bad but they were going to be fine. Thank god. She went downstairs &amp; waited for Donna. She called &amp; asked if she could pick her up. Her thoughts went to Jax. She kissed him yesterday. She liked it. She didn't know why she didn't. She never kissed a boy first. She was confused on why he came instead of Donna. Did he like her? Then she remembered what Donna said. But if he was trying to get into her pants why would he come to the hospital, comfort her. STAY THE NIGHT with her just to help her threw this bad time. She didn't know if he did like her but she was definaly feeling something for him. After two days of meeting him.<p>

"Tara"

"Hey Donna. They're gonna be okay"

"Good." Donna hugged her.

"Sorry that i didn't come yesterday. Jax insisted he come."

"It's fine"

They started walking to the car.

"He likes you Tara"

She stopped "What"

"I know. Trust me I'm shocked but he does. I don't know how he fell so fast but he likes you. I know you're probably thinking about what i said & thinking maybe he is just doing it to get into my pants but he isn't Tara. I don't think so. He never EVER cared for a girl before."

Tara just stood there. How does Jax like her. The innocet one. She was a virgin. She was pretty sure he knew that too.

" & you like him too"

"Nooo.."

"Don't lie to me. you do. Now come on let's get you home & let's do something fun. You need it.

Tara laughed. "K"

Donna & Tara went to the the mall. putting on funny clothes. Went to the park & pranked people. They finally got tired & went Tara was walking home. She stopped dead in her tracks. Jax was sitting on her front porch.

"Hey" Tara said. "What's up"

"Are you parents okay"

"Yeah they will be fine"

"Good"

They stood there awkwardly.

"Thank you Jax. For helping me through that."

"No problem. I have to look after people I care about" He stopped did he really just fucking say that?

Tara grabbed his hand & kissed him. He was shocked. But he put his hands on her face kissing her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I will post another chapter today since this one took a couple of days for me to upload. Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

"Wait Jax Stop" As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. It's too fast. They were too different. She was a good girl who did her school work. He was a bad boy who didn't care about school. Plus he has sex with girls on a daily basics & Tara could not handle that.

"What?" Jax said stepping next to her again.

Tara pulled back again. "You can't do that. I'm not one of those girls you can just fuck & let go. That's not me Jax. Thank you for all of this but I can't do that."

Jax felt his heart break, but he understood her completely. She was different. She wasn't those girls. But he already knew that.

"Bye Jax" She walked into her house.

* * *

><p>Jax went back to the clubhouse &amp; went straight to the new crow-eater. Opie interrupted him though.<p>

"Hey bro"

"Sup. gotta go"

"Where is Tara?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" He didn't wanna talk about her anymore. He convinced himself that he only wanted her for sex & know that she didn't want it he can move on.

"That was kinda rude" Opie said laughing.

"Shut up. Gotta go"

"Where?"

"To the crow-eater. Is that okay with you mom?" Jax said annoyed.

"What snuck up your ass & didn't come out?"

Jax stuck up the middle finger & continued his way to the crow-eater for the night.

* * *

><p>Tara woke up to the phone ringing. She got up &amp; answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"TARA" Donna screamed.

Tara pulled the phone away from her ear. It was too early for her to be screaming like this. "Yes?"

"Let's go get breakfast at the diner. Opie is still sleeping. I'm bored & you're the first person that came to mind."

"Fine. Meet you there in an hour"

"Okay"

Tara went in her room & got dressed. She left to went to the diner to meet Donna.

"Hey Donna. She sat down & took a seat."

"Hey, you walked?"

"Yeah. My parents have to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks."

"You are staying in the house by yourself in the house. I'd be shitting bricks."

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm not scared to be alone"

"Yeah, so what's up with you..." Donna was interrupted when Daniel Legginsteens came up to to the table.

"Hey Tara, Donna"

Donna just nodded. This guy was annoying as shit.

"Hey, Um" She didn't know his name. She didn't know how he knew his. She was a new girl still.

"Daniel. Daniel Legginsteens"

"Hi Daniel"

"What do you say we go out tomorrow"

Tara just stared at him. He just comes up, introduces himself & asks her out. "that was quick she thought" She really wanted to say no but she felt bad.

"Why not" She gave a fake smile.

"Cool. 7 at the Charming Buffet"

"K"

Donna did not look to happy. "Why did you say yes. What about Jax?"

"What about him? I don't know Jax. He helped me out. That's it. Hey let's order." Tara said changing the subject.

Donna knew what she was doing. "Fine." She picked up the menu.

* * *

><p>Jax walked out of his clubhouse room &amp; went downstairs. Leaving the crow-eater in his bed. He came down &amp; saw Opie sipping a beer.<p>

"Beer for breakfast?" Jax said taking a seat next to him.

"Yep"

Jax laughed & got a beer & drunk one as well.

Opie heard knocking.

"That'd be Donna" He said opening the door.

"Hey baby" he kissed her.

"Hey" she took A seat. "Hi Jax"

"Supp"

"Where were you?" Opie asked Donna.

"Breakfast with Tara. You were sleeping & I was bored"

Jax got annoyed hearing Taras named. She basically rejected him & Jax Teller did not get rejected.

"Oh, Where is she?"

"Dropped her at the store. She has to buy an outfit for her date with the douche lord" Donna said.

Jax looked up immediately. She had a fucking date. He didn't know what pissed him off more. The fact that she had a date or the fact the he gave a fuck that she had a date.

"Who is "the douche lord "?" Jax asked. Sounding a little mad.

"Daniel."

"Ew that fucking douchetard?"

"They seem like they would be cute." Opie said. Opie did it to piss Jax off.

"No the wouldn't." Jax said glaring at Opie.

"Why do you Care" Donna said.

"I don't." He said getting up & going back up to his room.

Opie & Donna laughed.

"He cares. Oh he Cares"


End file.
